The Shattered Crimson Dragon God
by username Sperglord
Summary: He couldn't win, Riser was simply too powerful. After all his training and all his effort he still amounts to nothing, but what happens next changes Issei and the world forever. Rated R. Issei x Harem (Is a given) MAIN PAIRING UNDECIDED Lemons later on.
1. Begining

Summary: He couldn't win, riser was simply too powerful. After all his training and all his effort he still amounts to nothing, but what happens next changes Issei and the world forever.

Rated R. Issei x Harem (Is a given) MAIN PAIRING UNDECIDED

 _ **First Fanfic, pls no haterino.**_

 _ **Will be a little fucked in the beginning but as we get into it majorly op Issei x harem.**_

 _ **Main Pairing undecided.**_

 _ **Also any feedback would be great as I'm pretty bad with writing in any forms so help is appreciated.**_

 _ **Onto the story.**_

.

.

.

.

Tears were streaming down her face, all I could do was watch on in shame.

"Rias retire immediately and I will consider sparing your pawns life" shouted Riser Phenex menacingly hovering over me with fireball in hand.

All my master could do was nod her head, I had tried so hard for her but in the end it doesn't matter the immortality of that fucking bird is just too powerful.

"Rest now Issei" Rias said soothingly knowing her pawn was in just as much anguish as her about the upcoming events that were now unavoidable.

"You did your best my brave pawn" Rias murmured to me through her tears.

Those were the last words I heard before blacking out.

I awoke to the sounds of screams, "Leave me alone!" "Please stop" "DON'T HURT HIM".

I was in dark room trapped in what looked to be a cage, I reach out to try and touch and feel whether or not the bars were breakable when I felt a searing pain in my right arm as if someone set it on fire.

Light then filled the room, "Hahaha, it seems your useless pawn is awake" Riser chuckles to himself and looks at me.

"You've been asleep a while 2 weeks to be exact and in that time I have been married to your master" He said condescendingly.

I heard a muffled scream and saw my worst nightmare, my master, my love Rias Gremory chained to a bed no clothes on, not even socks and it was bloody freezing.

"Rias!" I shouted, "Issei" she replies as best she can with a gag on 'Please look away don't watch what he is about to do' her eyes were telling me pleadingly.

Riser just laughed, "To the bitter end you will try to make your servants as happy as possible but I don't think Issei will be happy ever again after tonight".

"Riser what are you planning you snake" I yell at him with a much anger and malice as I could muster and directed all of it at the fried chicken.

"I'm simply consummating my marriage with my darling wife". He chuckles then turns around and walks toward Rias, "now my darling will your accept me or will I have to force you to be obedient".

He walks over to her before taking off her gag and slapping her.

"Never in my life will I love or care for you in any way Riser, you area a pig and a disgusting one at that, if you lay a hand on me you will regret it."

"Hahaha to the end you fight, I LOVE IT! But what I will love more is the fight draining from your eyes as you succumb to me."  
He then proceeds to slap Rias across the face and take off his pants, "I will enjoy this".

He proceeds to lean over Rias and whisper in her ear: "Last chance to make it consensual"

All that Rias could muster was a small groan.

With that he plunged his 3 inch penis as far as he could into Rias barely breaking her hymen, but breaking it none the less.

I looked on in anger, all I had on my mind was revenge, he will pay the Phenex family will pay the Gremory family that forced her into this will pay and if it comes down to it the whole underworld will PAY!

Riser then proceeds to thrust as Rias looks in his eyes, she was crying, all she could mutter was "please stop".

.

***Far Away Place looking Over the World. ***

.

" _ **Hmm perhaps this is my chance to create a third in my trinity, with the power of the welsh dragon and the power I give him he can rival red and the Infinite, perhaps even surpass them….. Yes Yes this is what I've been waiting for!"**_

 _._

 _***Risers Dungeon***_

.

Time suddenly stopped for me, I mean literally just stopped.

Not like I can't move but I mean everything around me just stopped then out of nowhere I blinding flash of light appeared in front of me and disappeared like it was never there.

"Young one, do you wish to save your master?" said a voice from whom I could not pinpoint.

"Yes I will do anything" I said with venom in my voice.

"That is a good start but how far are you willing to go to do this?" the strange void queried back.

"I will destroy God himself" I said my voice full of conviction.

"I like you kid you have a fighting spirit, tell you what I'm going to give you a power similar to what I gave Great red all so long ago and Ophis even before that" the voice said sounding like he was impressed.

"Ummm not to sound rude but who is Great Red and Ophis?"

"You will find out in time my son now all you need to know is you are now 100 percent dragon and have the power of broken love and dreams" the voice said happily.

"Why broken and love and dreams?" I asked.

"Because your dream to be with your master and your love for her was just broken".

"So to use this power I feed of my broken dreams?" I asked still confused.

"No you feed off all the broken dreams and broken love in the universe". The voice said full of glee laughing while talking.

"Why me, surely this has happened to many before so why me out of all them?" I asked out of concern.

'Surely this is too good to be true'.

The voice then says something I wasn't expecting.

"Because you suit the world's needs'. The voice says this very seriously.

"Now then I must be going things to do, universes to watch over" the voice says with a tone that makes you think he was just doing this out or boredom.

"Wait one more things, how do I control this power?" I asked.

"It will all be natural to you after I unfreeze time" the voice replies cryptically.

"But after the first time it will be hard to master, seek out the Infinite, tell her what happened she will teach you".

"Well good luck will catch up soon" with that the voice was gone in another brilliant flash of light.

Then time restarts itself and I felt great I mean I've felt good but never like this, never like I felt I had the power to destroy the world if I wanted.

Then I remember the situation at hand, Riser was still having his way with my master and I couldn't allow that.

The mysterious man said that I was 100 percent dragon now maybe I can turn into that,

'Ddraig do you think that its a good idea?'

' **I don't know partner, I've never heard of the power of broken dreams or broken love, he may just be some old god having a laugh at your expense'.**

'I'm going to try it, he said it would come naturally to me'.

Here we go I guess.

I imagine a massive eastern styled dragon with a body long than the Nile and power rivalling the biblical God. (Think Slifer the Sky Dragon)

Suddenly I felt my body become lighter like I could fly and when I opened my eyes I was flashing crimson red , then my body exploded in a pure crimson aura so thick you could cut a piece and eat it.

And when I opened my eyes I was outside, flying at what must be 5000 metres in the air.

'Ddraig I am Huge, I feel amazing'

' **Don't get carried away, save your master and kill the overcooked turkey then seek out the infinite'**

'Got it boss'

"Huh so your brat is gone, must've felt so sorry for himself seeing his master like this he channelled all his power to get away from it, Hahaha" riser said in a cocky tone.

"Shall we continue my dear Rias?" Riser says in a voice that makes you hate him even more.

"Riser please stop this horrid display, once I tell everyone what you did you will never hear the end of it" Rias said in a pleading voice.

"Rias you say that as if you are ever going to see that light of day or anyone you care about again". He said while still laughing.

Then out the sky a blast so powerful Sirzechs himself could have created it himself ripped through the Phenex mansion.

It ripped through the floors of the house and into the basement Riser and Rias were currently in.

"What was that?" Riser screamed with a scared look on his face when he glanced up and saw the new dragon god.

"No this can't be, you are the weakest host in history, how did you achieve this!?" Riser said now scared.

"You underestimated me for the last time Phenex" I says in what sound to me like a distorted grumbled version of my voice.

I then charge and attack that could strike down the most powerful being in the world and unleash it at Riser.

"There was no surviving that" I say softly knowing that I have now free Buchuo.

After transforming back to human for and untying my master I sighed as I noticed she had passed out from all the stress so I decide it best to leave her a note.

I turn to start leaving knowing that if I stay with what transpired I'd just hurt her even more.

I left the 8 pawn pieces that were forcefully ejected from my body on the table next to her and untied her hands and feet, I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead I then wrote a note expressing my feeling and why I must leave before turning into a much smaller version of the dragon from before and flying off to seek out "The infinite".

.

.

" _ **Buchuo, after seeing you like that I couldn't control myself and ended the damn chicken's life.**_

 _ **Please forgive me as I am no longer able to be your servant I am now far too powerful for the evil pieces you placed inside me to contain, they were forcefully ejected it seems as I am no longer even part Devil.**_

 _ **The rage I feel inside me could be set of at any time endangering you and the rest of the group.**_

 _ **And with my new form far more powerful foes than we could deal with would come for us.**_

 _ **Always remember me and maybe we will meet again someday.**_

 _ **I Love You.**_

 _ **Yours Truly**_

 _ **-Issei."**_

.

.

 _ **AN: Well that's the first chapter done and I must say it sucked more than I thought, well hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **Remember to please review as any feedback is welcomed.**_

 _ **Sperglord Signing off.**_


	2. Revelations

"Sigh" I could of handled things much better with Riser but my rage got the better of me, if I had of simply subdued him but not killed him I may have been able to stay with Rias without being hunted a stray, doesn't seem like fun. A stray is what many will call me as technically after the marriage between riser and Buchuo he was my master.\

Never the less I am where I am and my choices are my own so I need to live with it.

'Ddraig, any ideas on what to do next?'

' **Partner I think you should try to learn more about the new power you acquired from that lunatic'**

'Good idea, but I can't seem to access it anymore, I can feel it in me it is just out of reach'

' **Perhaps we should seek out Ophis…'**

'Ophis? Who's that?'

' **Ophis is the dragon god of the infinite, she was born of the infinite and is the literal embodiment of, you guessed it, the infinite.'**

'Why would we need to go to her?' I questioned Ddraig.

' **Because that wacko that gave you that power said something about the dream and the infinite'.**

' **And I believe he meant Great Red and Ophis'.**

'Great Red? Isn't he the strongest being in the universe?'

' **Yes that is him, he doesn't involve himself in anyone else's affairs often though, he prefers to float around the dimensional gap giving zero fucks'.**

'Hmm why don't we ask him for help?'

' **Ummm he isn't in the best mood with me, I may have gotten drunk and shat on his back where he couldn't reach last time I saw him'**

'Ddraig you're stupid'

' **Whatever I'm going to sleep'**

'Wait where can I find Ophis?'

' **I don't fucking know fucking look for her, now shut up brat I'm tired'**

'Lazy Dragon.'

Seeing that Ddraig was going to be no more help till he wasn't a grumpy tired shit I decided to work out what to do next on my own, and only 1 option came to mind, to sleep.

I was tired after expending so much power on the Fried Chicken.

I thought of going home but assuming that Rias was awake by now they would probably look there and the last thing I need is a reason to go back, to my death most likely.

An idea suddenly flashed in my mind, I could teleport to a random place in the world, the randomness of the teleport can be scaled down by the idea of what I want my desired destination to be like.

I questioned how the idea, and method to perform this just flashed into my mind.

Maybe because I'm no longer a devil god had mercy on me, you never know.

Hmm, I thought of a warm place where I wouldn't be judged or found that I could relax in for now.

After a small flash I found myself inside a strip club, great.

"OI KID HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE" I heard a voice shout out.

I Turned around and saw 5 huge men in plain black tee shirts with dress pants on.

'FUCK FUYCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK' I thought to myself as I ran the opposite direction from them and into the night.

Well that wasn't what I expected, not a bad thing, but not what I expected.

I tried it again this time landing in a sort of familiar place (kek) that I recognise from recently but I can't quite put my finger on where I am.

"Get da ze" I heard from somewhere near.

I turned around and saw an old man.

"Hi kid my name is Zatouji, do you mind telling me how you got here on a non-full moon while also not being a devil".

"I'm sorry I was testing out a new power I created where I can teleport to random location on the planet, underworld or Heaven, it narrows down depending on what I want the most" I explained.

"And it seems I wanted a place where it is warm, welcoming and where more of my kin reside, dragons that is".

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to stay if you are not a familiar that is available for a pact" he replies with a somewhat conflicted expression.

"Not even for 1 or 2 nights?" I ask in a saddened voice.

"Fine but only 2 nights, anymore and I will have to tell the devils and they will remove you with force".

"Thank you" I reply happily.

He then jumps away into a tree the same way he came in… what a strange person.

After that strange encounter I walk further into the forest past many familiars that I can't identify.

It gloomier and gloomier the further I went in, the fog was so thick you could cut a piece of it with a knife.

Out of nowhere I feel a sudden pain in my head, then I saw a vision of a voluptuous woman with blue hair and a dragon fang necklace.

"Come to me" she said somewhat harshly then it all stopped.

'That was weird' I thought to myself oh well might as well find out what it was all about.

After walking for a further kilometre or so I started to feel a sensation that I could not quite put my finger on almost like, another version of myself was near.

I decided to follow the feeling until I reached a clearing that looked a little sus.

"You, what are you, I can feel immense power from you but have never heard of you before".

"I'm sorry I only just acquired this power, I didn't know it was so prudent" I replied a little nervous.

"Don't lie to me young kin, don't take me for a fool". Said the women in a serious tone.

"Please believe me, until yesterday I was a half devil half human…"

"Then how are you a pure dragon then kid"

"This strange voice appeared and offered me power to save my master, apparently making me a dragon is a side effect" I explained.

"Regardless we fight now" she states.

"Eh?" I stammered.

"Stop" A seemingly random emotionless voice shouts out.

"Chaos karma dragon you will not touch this one" the voice states.

"Ophis!? , what are you doing here?..." the dragon says sort of worriedly.

"You will not harm this kin and you will challenge him again in the foreseeable future"the one names as Ophis states boldly.

"Ok but can I ask why you're protecting him?" the female dragon asks.

"Because his story is true, he gained dragon god level powers in an instant" Ophis says yet again unemotionally.

"Come with me young kin, I will help you" Ophis says to me.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened to me though?"

"Yes, you're a third piece of the Dragon God Trio, The Shattered Crimson Dragon God".

AN: Well there's chapter 2, if you guys want longer chaptors tell me, but they will probably take longer to come out.

As for the plot there will probably be a time skip next chapter...

Anyway all reviews are welcome good or bad and thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
